Cuentos Elsanna, De Un Autor Mediocre
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Son cuentos sobre Elsa y Anna como pareja. algunos largos y otros más cortos.
1. chapter 1

Primer Cuento.

Bueno, después de algún tiempo volvemos, no creo tener mucha aceptación, pero en fin si alguien llega a leer esto le agradezco su atención.

Sin más por el momento.

Frozen, ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo ocupo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I, Una entrevista Sentimental.

Vemos a Elsa en su departamento compartido con su amigo de la infancia Kristoff, con dos años de carrera universitaria, casi no tenía tiempo de relajación, lo cual agradecía, pues sin tiempo libre, y con mente ocupada, no pensaba sobre su pasado, que muy a su pesar la entristece cada que piensa en ello.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala, escribiendo en su computadora, pese a que su carrera era la arquitectura, debes en cuando le tocaba hacer ensayos. Estaba tan sumergida en su trabajo que se sorprendió mucho cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono celular, sin más miró la notificación en la pantalla de inicio, un mensaje de su "novia" Aurora, llevaba de relación poco más de dos años y medio, se sorprendia que siguieran juntas pese a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar una a lado de la otra, pero muy en su interior sabía que por mucho que quisiera estar al cien con ella, nunca lo lograría. Con diecinueve años de edad maldecia su suerte, de seguir enamorada de un fantasma. Sin más abrió el mensaje.

"Prende la televisión en el canal 7"

Se interrogó el por qué de la petición, pero sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto encendio la televisión en el canal indicado, al parecer era el comienzo de un programa de entrevistas, puesto solo se veía al que pensaba ella era el conductor del programa, un hombre bien parecido con una sonrisa encantadora. Tomo su computadora para seguir su trabajo, y al mismo tiempo escuchar el programa para saber que es lo que quería que viera o escuchará Aurora.

"Buenas noches, es un gusto saludar a nuestra querida audiencia, esperamos que nos acompañen hasta el final del programa." Hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse en uno de los sillones. "Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial con nosotros, es su primer entrevista, pero eso no quiere decir que sea poca conocida, más bien diría yo misteriosa, con un libro que ha permanecido en los más vendidos durante el último año, con muy buenas reseñas de críticos reconocidos, y una aceptación abrumadora, tengo el privilegio y honor de presentar a Anna Summer."

Para ese momento Elsa dejó caer su computadora, el ruido producido alertó a su compañero de apartamento, quien al saber lo cuidadosa que era Elsa, se acercó a comprobar que estuviera bien, pero al llegar junto a ella por un momento miró el televisor enfrente de el, fue lo suficiente para apreciar el caminar de alguien que había "desaparecido" hace dos años, quien pese a todo extrañaba con el alma. Su hermana, a comparación de la última vez que la vio, se veía más madura, sus rasgos se habían acentuado, haciendola ver hermosa. Sin perder tiempo tomo su celular y con un mensaje de texto alertó a sus padres de lo acontecido.

"Gracias por la presentación, muy alagadora." - dijo Anna tomando la mano del conductor que se había levantado del sillon para recibirla.

Ambos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Kristoff sin poder hacer otra cosa se sentó a lado de Elsa que no despegaba la vista del televisor.

"Cómo dije es gusto que aceptará la entrevista"

"El gusto es mío" - respondió Anna con una sonrisa. Que era tal cual recordaban ambos espectadores.

"Digame, ¿Por qué?, Al tener bastante popularidad, ¿No ha hecho más entrevistas?

"Puedes hablarme de tu"

"Gracias, igualmente"

"Gracias" - dió un pequeño suspiro - "Para contestar tu pregunta, sinceramente me gustaba permanecer anónima, pero creo que es tiempo de dar un paso adelante y dejar atrás inseguridades"

"Admirable, bueno ¿Que se siente ser catalogada como una de las mejores escritoras contemporáneas?"

" Siendo honesta aún no me lo puedo creer, cuando se publicó el libro, no sabía si se iba a vender o si a alguien le llegaría interesar."

"Pues podemos ver que es bastante aceptado, dime, en que te inspiraste para hacer lo que muchos dicen es una obra maestra"

"Bueno, "Amor de niña", es un relato sacado de experiencias propias, y lo que deseaba hubiera pasado, con lo que hubiera hecho diferente"

"Entonces me podrías hablar de ti."

"Que te puedo decir." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dime quién es Anna Summer"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, yo misma me la he hecho bastante tiempo." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, que fue acompañada con una igual por su entrevistador. "Soy la segunda hija de un matrimonio noruego, mi hermano mayor, mucho tiempo fue mi mejor amigo"

"Me imagino que tuvo muchos más"

"En realidad no" dijo un poco apenada "Mis únicos amigos durante la mayor parte de mi infancia fueron mi hermano y su amiga"

"Debieron pasar buenos tiempos juntos"

"Así fue, pero todo termina tarde o temprano y yo terminé separándome de ellos"

"Puedes decirme el porqué de esto"

"Bueno lo que creo que fue el mayor motivo, fue la diferencia de edad, mi hermano y su amiga eran tres años mayores que yo"

Elsa volteó hacia Kristoff, tratando de ver en el algo que le dijera que lo dicho por Anna era falso, pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

"Es decir que también tuvo que ver que estuvieran separados en la escuela"

"En realidad, cuando entré a la escuela elemental, se me hizo un examen psicológico y de mi intelecto, lo cual dió como resultado, que pudiera adelantar hasta tres años."

"Entonces, ¿Estuviste con tu hermano en la escuela?"

"No, mis padres querían que mi hermano siguiera estando arriba de mi para que no se sintiera mal, o desplazado, lo cual terminó en que adelante dos años."

"Debió ser complicado."

"En realidad lo fue, era la más bajita de mi clase, además del cabello rojizo, siempre fui la desplazada." Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Nunca me hicieron nada, pero no me hablaban, pero en ese tiempo podía contar con mi hermano para divertirme."

"¿Qué pasó cuando, tu hermano y tu se separaron?"

"En ese tiempo, todas mis compañeras empezaban a madurar, y yo pues no, cuando, la amiga de mi hermano también se alejó, pensé que era por no ser como las demás, yo en ese tiempo empezaba a enamorarme de ella."

"Amor de niña"

Anna dió una suave risa, mientras que Elsa sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, no sabía que sentir.

"En fin, cuando ellos cambiaron de escuela, a la secundaria, llegó el que fue mi mejor amigo, y pareja, un niño que al igual que yo, adelanto un año, fue gracias a él que tengo autoestima, pues el decía, que era la niña más linda que había visto, y en ese tiempo el fue el único que me lo dijo." Dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Elsa se sentía desfallecer, su celular hace quince minutos empezó a sonar, pero ella hizo caso omiso, tratando de que las piezas de todo cayeran en su lugar.

"Durante, la secundaria no me separé de el, y ya no tenía que depender tanto de mi hermano"

"No volviste a tener cercanía con tu hermano"

"Claro, cuando entré a la preparatoria, la genética, y mi mejor amigo habían hecho su trabajo, lo cual hizo que me escogieran para ser porrista, se podría decir que era popular, mi hermano y su amiga, eran parte del equipo de rugby, entonces teníamos que vernos bastante tiempo, pero nunca volvió a ser igual."

"Parece ser que su hermano era bastante "especial""

"Debo admitir que yo tuve bastante de la culpa, ellos trataron de acercarse a mi pero, yo no les di la oportunidad, hice bastantes desplantes de creerme mejor que ellos, los lastimé bastante" -dijo bajando un poco la mirada - " más a ella, preferí lastimarla antes que ella me volviera a lastimar, estupideces de una pequeña niña arrogante"

"¿Podrías decirme que las cosas terminaron bien?"

"Me encantaría, pero no fue así." - dijo limpiando una lágrima con disimulo.- "Las consecuencias de mis actos me alcanzaron, prácticamente puse a todos en mi contra, mi familia me odiaba, también lastimé a mi mejor amigo, decepcione a bastante gente, pero dos personas a las que agradezco mucho, en ese momento, fueron más de lo que podía llegar a desear."

"¿Por qué?"

"La primera, a pesar que tenía toda la razón de odiarme, consiguió que mis padres firmarán la emancipación, y me hizo ver que podía salir adelante, no dejo que me hundiera, y la otra persona, fue un porfesor, que intercedio por mi para que me graduará un año antes de la preparatoria, y me consiguió una beca, para estudiar la universidad. Y si llegan a ver esto enserio les agradezco por todo lo que me ayudaron."

"Me informan que el tiempo se acabó, pero antes de irnos te quiero agradecer tu tiempo, y que te abrieras con nosotros"

"Fue bueno sacar todo lo que tenía dentro"

"Espero no sea la última vez que estés conmigo"

"Yo también lo espero"

"Gracias a nuestra audiencia, hasta la próxima"

El programa estaba concluyendo, cuando apareció una fotografía de Anna, solo era su perfil, juntando su nariz con un bebé. Elsa, si ya tenía pocas fuerzas en su interior, la imagen hizo que de un momento a otro todo se moviera de lugar, y algo que permanecía oculto en su memoria, emergió, tan desastroso como un desastre natural.

Flashback.

La música resonaba en las paredes aturdiendo a los jóvenes que festejaban el haber concluido la preparatoria, para muchos era la última vez que se verían, con sus compañeros que habían compartido tres años de vida. Tiempos buenos y días malos.

Elsa tomaba como si no hubiera un mañana, su vida el último año había sido desastroso, quería que el tormento de ser usada como juguete sexual por el amor de su vida acabará, que por lo menos se olvidará una noche, que había perdido en contra de Hans.

Anna se acercó con cuidado a lado de ella, con el corazón en la mano, la tomo suavemente del brazo, sin ejercer mucha fuerza la jalo a un lugar apartado de la aglomeración de jóvenes enbrutecidos por el alcohol.

Elsa le dió la mirada más fría que podía, tenía tanto que gritarle. Pero las palabras morían en la garganta al verla dando pequeños sollozos enfrente suyo.

-Elsa, estoy embarazada. - dijo viéndola a los ojos para que no pensara que era una broma.

-Felicidades.- dijo con veneno en la lengua. - se feliz con Hans. Son el uno para el otro.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que no es de Hans. - dijo con voz queda.

\- Por Dios Anna. - dijo peinando su cabellera con su mano. - DEJA ESTA ESTÚPIDA ACTUACIÓN!

-Es la verdad.

-Bueno, por mi, tu y el bastardo que tienes en el vientre pueden pudrirse en el infierno.

Elsa solo dió media vuelta, escuchando débilmente los sollozos de Anna.

Al día siguiente, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Y por la noche recibio la noticia que Anna había dejado su hogar, y que nadie sabía a dónde se había ido.

Fin Del Flashback.

Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Volteó a su derecha y Kristoff tenía el celular en la mano mensajeando con el. Le dió una patada en un costado derribandolo del sillón. Se sentó en su pecho y su puño impacto en su rostro rompiendo su nariz. Un segundo y tercer golpe no se hizo esperar. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA!. - le gritó alzando su puño para un cuarto impacto. - NO CONOZCO A MI HIJO POR TU PERRA CULPA!

-Nadie sabía que estaba embarazada. - dijo tomando su puño, y el mismo le dió un golpe en el estómago, sacando el aire se su cuerpo. - Era una niña, TUVISTE SEXO CON UNA NIÑA! TE COGISTE A UNA NIÑA! EMBARAZASTE A UNA NIÑA DE CATORCE AÑOS! Espera... Cómo sabes que es tuyo... hija de puta... Tu si sabías que estaba...

Kristoff, con todas sus fuerzas le dió un golpe en el rostro. Quitandola de encima suyo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Por un momento querían dejar salir todo lo que tenían dentro. Que las cosas se arreglaran golpeando a la persona que tenían enfrente suyo. Pero sabían que eso no arreglaría nada. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, bajaron sus puños. Elsa tomo su celular y vio la pantalla, muchos mensajes, la mayoría de sus padres, que por supuesto que habían armado el rompecabezas y sabían lo mismo que ella y Kristoff.

-Voy con mis padres. - dijo Kristoff, limpiando su nariz y el rastro de sangre de su rostro. - ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy contigo.

Elsa dió un rápido vistazo a su celular y vio que un grupo de mensajería de su antigua escuela de había vuelto loco. El único tema de conversación, Anna. Leyó unos cuantos mensajes, pero solo decían lo bella que se había puesto. Que se sorpedian que fuera menor, y cosas banales. Pero Elsa detecto, que al parecer una persona estaba leyendo los mensajes pero no contestaba nada, su amiga Mérida. Una corazonada le decía que sabía más que ella.

Ambos bajaron al estacionamiento del condominio, subieron al carro de Kristoff y en todo el trascurso del camino rumbo a su antigua ciudad, ningúno dijo nada. Poco les importo que prácticamente estaban caminando a ciegas.

Elsa al pasar por enfrente de la casa de su amiga, le pidió a Kristoff que detuviera el carro.

-Tu adelantate, llama a mis padres también por favor.- dijo bajando del automóvil.

Kristoff solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Elsa camino con tranquilidad a la puerta de entrada, a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes, esta vez era diferente.

Toco el timbre. Y en menos de un minuto Fergus el padre de Mérida abrió la puerta. No se saludaron como mucho antes hubieran hecho. Elsa por qué no sabía ni porque estaba ahí. Pero Fergus se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. Vio a Elionor sentada en la sala de su casa y junto a ella Mérida.

-Hola Elsa, ¿Que te trae por aquí?- dijo Mérida, parándose para saludarla.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, ¿Que necesitas?

-¿Sabes dónde está Anna?

Y el cuarto se quedó en silencio. Esa fue la única respuesta que necesito Elsa. Alzó su vista y confronto con la mirada Mérida.

-No se donde esta.

-Por favor Mérida. - dijo cayendo de rodillas enfrente suyo. - Necesito verla.

-Durante dos años a estado alejada y ahora quieres verla. - dijo dando un paso hacia ella. - No crees que es muy conveniente, la última vez me dijiste que no querías volver a verla. ¿Que cambio?

-Tu sabes, mejor que nadie, cuanto la amo. - dijo alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos.- Por favor, estaba dolida, nececito remediar mi error. Por favor, solo una oportunidad más, solo eso te pido. Tu sabes que la amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.

-Y Aurora que piensa de este amor. - dijo Mérida como estocada final.

Elsa tuvo que tranquilizar su corazón, y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Su mejor amiga, le estaba haciendo daño. Podía sentir como se le estruja el corazón. Pero en un momento de claridad, supo que Aurora sabía sobre su amor, por mucho que lo intento no podía amarla. Se levantó del suelo y con ello su mirada y nuevamente confronto a Mérida.

-Ella fue la que me avisó sobre la entrevista. - empezó a jugar con sus manos como signo de vergüenza. - Ella sabe que no puedo amarla.

Mérida suspiro con resignación, saco de su bolsillo trasero su cartera, de ella tomo un trozo de papel doblado, y se lo entrego a Elsa.

-Es su dirección, hasta donde se es donde vive.

Elsa tomo el papel como si fuera un tesoro. Leyó la dirección y era a las afueras de Oslo, a unos tres horas de su actual posición.

-Mas te vale no cagarla.

-No lo haré, esta vez voy a luchar por ella.

Mérida sonrió con simpatía. Pero no dijo nada más. Acompaño a Elsa a la salida de su casa. Esta solo espero a que la puerta se cerrará para emprender carrera a la casa de los padres de Kristoff, al llegar su respiración era agitada, pero eso poco le importo. Toco la puerta e inmediatamente fue abierta por su padre Agnarr. Se adentro al hogar donde había pasado muchos de sus días de juventud.

El ambiente era pesado, por mucho sentía que podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitar, el aire era sofocante. La madre de Anna y de Kristoff, Idun, estaba demacrada, parecía enferma, su esposo Gerd junto a ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, hasta donde lo recordaba era un hombre fuerte, con un semblante sereno pero fuerte, ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

Volteó hacia sus padres, y estos parecían haber cometido el peor de los crímenes, su madre Astrid, tallaba sus manos con ansiedad, y su padre Agnarr no mantenia la vista fija en ningún punto.

Sin saber que más hacer ni que decir.- Se donde esta Anna.

Idun de un salto la tomo de los brazos, como si ella fuera un bote salvavidas. Las lágrimas corrían con desesperación de sus ojos - Por favor dime qué no es una broma.

Elsa solo les enseño el papel que había recibido de Mérida, sin decir nada más salieron con desesperación de la casa. Elsa y sus padres en un carro, Kristoff y sus padres en otro. No respetaron ninguna ley de tránsito. Y un viaje de tres horas lo hicieron en poco más de una. Por suerte no los detuvieron. Pero apesar de ser corto eso no quito, que fuera sofocante. Ninguno de los dos automóviles emitió ruido que no fuera producto del mismo.

Al llegar a la dirección, dieron con una mansión blanca, con un amplio jardín delantero y rodeada con una reja negra que les impedía el acceso. Agnarr, acercó el auto a la reja y toco el interfón. Se escuchó como conectaba con el otro lado, y la voz acaramelada de Anna se escuchó.

-Diga.

Ninguno de los pasajeros pudo decir nada.

-¿Hola?, ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Silencio.

-Si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto, por favor retiren el carro de mi entrada o llamaré a la policía.

-Anna, soy yo. - pudo contestar Elsa cómo un susurro, esperando que Anna lo haya alcanzado a escuchar.

Se escuchó un suspiro. Y la reja se abrió delante del automóvil. Agnarr avanzó y detrás de él, Gerd. Llegaron a la puerta, y apenas cayeron en cuenta que era de madrugada.

En la puerta de la mansión Anna vestía un camisón verde. Con una taza de café en su mano. Todos bajaron de los automóviles. Idun emprendió carrera y por poco taclea a Anna. Le dió un abrazo tan fuerte que está sentía como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo. Idun se separó un poco de su hija y le dió una cachetada que le volteó el rostro a Anna, esta solo devolvió el abrazo y se hizo a un lado para que los demás pudieran pasar. Adentro todo era de colores pasteles, con cuadros en las paredes y techos altos. Se sentía la tranquilidad del ambiente, como si todo estuviera en armonía. Idun se separó de su hija y acompaño a los demás sentándose a lado de su esposo en la sala de estar. Los sillones de piel y madera, eran muy cómodos. Con una mesa ratonera en el centro.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o de comer?

-No, gracias hija.

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica al escuchar a su padre decirle asi. Pero no quería despertar a su pequeña con gritos que no venían al caso.

Saco de su bolsillo una tableta, con un par de toques veía a su hija dormir en su habitación. Y la puso en la mesa de tal modo que sus invitados no la pudieran ver.

-¿Y? A qué debo su visita.- vio su tableta. - A las dos de la mañana.

-Anna, vimos tu entrevista. - dijo Elsa, sin poder decir más, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho.

-¿Si? ¿Que les pareció? La verdad el conductor me hizo sentir en un interrogatorio.- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo.- dijo Elsa.

Anna cambio su mirada por una fiera, dejo que sus ojos recorrieran a sus invitados. Y estos se estremecieron. Un aire frío recorrió sus columnas. Y el bello se les erizo.

-Perdona, pero creo que escuche mal. - Anna le dió la salida.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo. - repitió Elsa.

Anna río con sorna, como si se estuviera burlando de Elsa. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento por disolucionarte, pero ella no es tu hija.

-Por favor Anna, se que hice mal, pero me arrepiento.

-No entiend- . - un llanto interrumpió a Anna quien vio la tableta y vio que su pequeña había despertado. - Lo siento pero ella me necesita.

Antes que hicieran algo Anna se perdió escaleras arriba. A los pocos minutos bajo con una pequeña bebé en brazos, atrás de ella un pitbull negro y un perro cruza de pastor alemán y pastor belga. Bajaron por las escaleras.

-Pensé que ya se habían ido. - dijo Anna sentándose en el sillón arrullando a la pequeña que con sus manos tenteaba los pechos de Anna. - Si mi amor, ya voy.

Anna tomo la parte de arriba de su camisón y lo bajo revelando su hombro y pecho derecho, los presentes, pudieron ver por unos segundos su pezón. Elsa inconscientemente tuvo una erección, y paso saliva. Todos veían a la bebé que comía animadamente, su cabecita con solo unos pocos cabellos rubios. Cubierta con una frazada rosa. Los dos perros se hecharon a los pies de Anna, como si la protegieran.

-Esos animales no deberían estar a lado de una bebe.- dijo Astrid.

-El pediatra dijo que no había problema. - dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Aparte una niña de su edad no debería estar tomando pecho aún. - dijo nuevamente Astrid.

-¿Su edad?

-Ya debe tener un año y meses debe empezar a destetarse.

-Como dije, Azrael, no es hija de Elsa.

Elsa se levantó del sillón, sus emociones estaban controlando sus acciones, pero antes de poder acercarse los dos perros se levantaron y enseñaron los dientes en señal que era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Anna dió un suspiro cansado.- Realmente no tengo porque darles a nadie explicaciones.

Idun quien era la más cercana a ella tomo su mano. - Por favor... - dijo casi suplicando.

-¿Si les digo, me van a dejar de molestar con esto?

Elsa afirmó con la cabeza.

-Cuando me dijiste en la fiesta, que yo y mi bastardo nos podíamos ir al infierno, me derrumbe. -Todos voltearon a ver a Elsa.- Pero Mérida y el maestro Mitch, me vieron cuando estaba llorando, les expliqué la situación, y Mérida se sorprendió que tuviera catorce años, pero me ayudó, Mitch me dijo que podía hacer un examen de acreditación para la preparatoria, casi al instante, les dije que si. Mérida y su papá Fausto, prepararon el documento de emancipación, y ella se encargó que mis papás lo firmarán. A primer hora hice el examen y lo pasé, y como el era el encargado de las becas universitarias, me otorgo una. Cuando ustedes. - dijo apuntando a sus padres- se enteraron de la emancipación, me dijieron que ya no era su hija, la verdad en ese entonces pensé que me lo merecía, pero el golpe de Kristoff, bueno pensé que era por qué estaba borracho, llegue a Oslo, y no tenía mucho dinero, con algo que me prestó Mitch y Mérida pude rentar un cuarto, no era mucho pero era suficiente para mí y mi hijo. - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Necesitaba buscar un trabajo, y había una cafetería en el centro, donde había tantos libros que fácilmente podrías confundirla con una biblioteca. La dueña del lugar, me contrato inmediatamente, y cuando se enteró de que estaba en cinta, hacia que fuera a las revisiones. - otra pausa. - Pero me dijieron que mi embarazo era de muy alto riesgo. Sin embargo el era el que hacía que me levantará cada mañana, y agradecía cada noche por tenerlo. Ya había iniciado las clases, y mi jefa me recortó las horas de trabajo, y me dió un departamento mejor del que tenia, pensé que había mejorado mi suerte. Pero... Al final del segundo trimestre, un dolor muy fuerte me vino en el vientre, sentía que me iba a morir, y después pensé que hubiera sido lo mejor... Perdí a mi hijo... -hizo una pausa, mientras que con mano libre acarició la mejilla de su hija. Kristoff se trató de acercar a ella. - ALEJATE DE MI! No te me acerques. - los perros se volvieron a poner enfrente suyo, preparados para atacar a la menor provocación. - Los meses siguientes fueron un infierno en vida, quería estar muerta junto con mi hijo, en ese tiempo te odie con todo mi corazón, quería matar a tus hijos, que sintieras lo que yo sentía. - dijo viendo a Kristoff. - pero Azrael, mi jefa, me cubrió con su manto, me cuido y mimo como si fuera su hija. Una noche se sentó a mis pies, y le pregunté, que por qué me cuidaba, por qué no me dejaba morir, simplemente se sonrió, y dijo, me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, ella hizo todo por mi, como lo que tú estabas dispuesta a hacer por tu hijo, debo un gran favor, y contigo estoy dispuesta a pagarlo, te pregunto que quieres hacer, como te puedo ayudar, pídeme lo que quieras. - dijo Anna con una sonrisa triste.- Yo le dije que quería un hijo, que quería poder protegerlo, que me diera la oportunidad de remediar mi error, esa noche ella estuvo conmigo, ella al igual que tú era intersexual.- dijo viendo a Elsa- al día siguiente nos casamos, escribi mi libro, y cuando estaba terminado, me enteré que estaba embarazada. - dijo abrazando a su hija.- Fueron unos meses hermosos, ella me dió todo, pero me dijo que ahora que estaba pagado su favor, ella se tenía que ir, murió el día que nació ella - dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz a su hija.- me dejó todo lo que fue suyo. Pero lo más importante me dió a mi hija. Ella no es tu hija Elsa, ella es mía y solo mía. Si es todo, les agradecería que se fueran de nuestra casa.

Los presentes estaban en shock. Todos sabían que comentieron errores, pero estaban dispuestos a pagarlos.

-Anna, por favor, perdóname. - dijo Elsa, acercándose con vacilación a Anna. Los perros se hicieron a un lado, dejando que ella se arrodillara enfrente de la pelirroja. - Te Imploro tu perdón.

-Elsa, no hay nada que perdonar. Me dolió si, pero... - dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna. - Yo se que no me amabas, y era justo, solo hice muchas estupideces. Perdoname tu a mi, te hice mucho daño. Pero te juro que quiero que seas feliz. Eres libre...

-No Anna, yo si te amaba. Yo si te amo.

-No es necesario mentir, sé que eres feliz con Aurora.

-Por favor Anna, déjame ser parte de tu vida. De la vida de tu hija.

Anna, dió un suspiro cansado. - Elsa si hay algo que les agradezco a tus padres, es un consejo muy sabio, mi hija no es algo que puedes querer un día y al otro no. Ella es mi prioridad y siempre lo será.

-Lo se Anna, pero por favor...

-Elsa, vete... Terminar tu carrera, cásate, se feliz... Lo mereces.

-No soy feliz sin ti! No puedo! Estos dos años han sido como si estuviera muerta, no disfruto nada, vivo por vivir, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Te entrego todo de mi, pero si no me permites estar a tu lado, mátame. No me dejes estar fuera de tu vida. Te necesito... Te lo imploro.

-Elsa...

-Dime que no me amas...

-Elsa... no hagas esto.

-No tengo nada, solo puedo prometer tratar de ser un poco mejor cada día, para un día merecer estar a tu lado... Puede que me tarde años en poder merecer estar en tu presencia, pero te lo juro, te amo más que nada en este mundo...

-No mientas.

-Tienes razón, solo hay algo que le gana al amor que te profeso, al amor que le tendré a ella.

La bebé se despegó del pecho de Anna para con su manita acariciar, la mejilla de Elsa.

-Por fa- antes de que pudiera decir otra suplica, Anna tomo sus labios en un beso tierno.

Solo por qué escuchó una voz femenina en su oído, susurrando. "Tu también mereces ser feliz, y debes perdonarte a ti misma"

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Si llegaron hasta aqui les agradezco por su atención.


	2. Comienzo

Este cuento, será mi propia explicación a todos los demás.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Frozen, ni cualquier otra cosa me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único.

Comienzo.

En Arendelle, la reina y el rey, habían sido bendecidos con su pequeño tesoro, una hermosa niña, de cabellos rubios. El nacimiento de la pequeña Elsa fue una noticia que corrió como pólvora por todo el reino y reinos aledaños, fue tanta la felicidad de los padres que su nacimiento fue proclamado como festivo en todo el reino.

Con su nacimiento, también llegó la preocupación de su bienestar. Fue un embarazo difícil, e hicieron hasta lo imposible para que se logrará con éxito. El que los ayudo fue bastante claro, que si Iduna se volvía a embarazar corría el riesgo de morir.

Eran tiempos difíciles, las guerras por territorio, por poder, por libertad, estallaban cada tanto. Hasta el momento no había llegado a ellos, pero no podían confiarse. Entonces llamaron a la familia que estaba a cargo de proteger a la familia real, eran tan leales como letales, cada generación debía dejar descendencia para proteger a la de la realeza, diez años antes la familia Sigurd(Guardian) había tenido a la que sería la encargada de proteger a Elsa, Anna.

La esposa del patriarca, Astrid, había muerto durante el nacimiento de la que fue su única hija, al igual que ella tenía unos cuantos mechones de pelo rubio. A él patriarca, Viggo se le aconsejo que se volviera a casarse para procrear a un varón que siguiera con el legado de la familia. El era un hombre de batalla, férreo, valiente y duro, pero esa vez fue la única vez que lloro. Le prometió a el cadáver de su esposa que cuidaría de Anna. Con ella en brazos se arrodilló ante Agnarr, bajo su cabeza y suplico que le diera la oportunidad de entrenar a Anna para que cuidará a sus hijos, con lágrimas en los ojos imploro que no le negara el honor a su hija.

Agnarr meditó durante días la petición, y termino aceptando con la condición que él tenía que ver qué la niña pudiera cumplir con el deber que se le había asignado. Viggo agradeció a su rey la oportunidad, pero no podía darse el lujo que su hija no fuera lo suficiente para no poder cumplir con su deber. Así que se acercó a uno de los concejales de su rey, uno que aún contaba las historias de los antiguos dioses. Aquellos que poco a poco se iban olvidando.

-Lo que quieres es riesgoso, pero si te sientes tan desesperado, ve a la montaña norte con tu hija en brazos, caza un lobo, en el centro del bosque te perderás, y solo así encontrarás el altar a Hela (Diosa del Inframundo) destripa a el lobo, y adentro pon a tu hija, junto con tu hacha, implora a Hela que la cubra con su manto y le de su bendición, te tendrás que ir durante dos noches, si ella sobrevive a los carroñeros y al frío será la más letal de las guerreras.

Viggo, camino durante horas hasta que dió con el altar de Hela, en el camino se cruzó con un lobo blanco tan majestuoso, tan imponente, que si no lo necesitará jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza matarlo. Dejo el cadáver del lobo en el centro del altar, con su puñal le abrió el estómago, le saco las tripas, con cuidado depósito a su hija dentro del lobo, está que hasta el momento había permanecido dormida lloro, pero al sentir el calor que aún desprendía el lobo callo nuevamente dormida, Vigoo tomo su hacha y la puso a un lado de su hija. Se arrodilló ante el altar e imploro que Hela escuchará su plegaria.

Se alejó del altar y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, si su hija no comería el tampoco lo haría, si un animal desidia atacarlo el no se defendería. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Las dos noches pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hacia el altar, al llegar la ausencia del olor de la carne en descomposición le sorprendió de sobremanera, y corrió hacia el altar, temiendo que el cuerpo hubiera desaparecido y con el su hija, sin embargo al llegar el cuerpo seguía donde lo dejo, con vacilación se acercó a él.

Pero al abrir a el animal su pequeña hija estaba con los ojos abiertos viéndolo, era ella, pero había cambiado, su pequeña boquita, estaba pintada de rojo, y los pequeños mechones de pelo sobre su cabeza dejaron de ser rubios, para pasar a ser rojizos, la tomo con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla llena de pecas, tomo el hacha, y se alejó del altar agradeciendo a Hela que escuchará sus plegarias.

Los años pasaron, y como se le había dicho a Vigoo, Anna creció para ser un prodigiosa guerrera, con una actitud alegre. Aprendió a caminar al mismo tiempo que a tomar una espada. Agnarr estaba más que satisfecho, durante años la pequeña Anna había sido el orgullo de su padre y por mucho el guerrero que quería que protegiera a sus hijos.

Anna fue llamada a la sala del trono, se arrodilló ante el rey.

-Hoy mi hija a nacido, y como tal hoy comienza tu deber.

-Si mi señor.

Anna se levantó y con una última reverencia se alejó del trono. Llegó a los apocentos de la princesa, hizo una reverencia a la reina y a la princesa.

Con el pasar de los años, el deber se convirtió en devoción, amaba tanto a Elsa, que aunque no fuera su deber seguirá velando por ella.

Le enseño a leer, dormía con ella para protegerla de los mounstros, cuando su habilidad del hielo desperto, le enseño que no debía tener miedo. Jugaba con ella y la cuidaba con el más ardiente fervor.

Pero antes de cumplir el octavo cumpleaños de la princesa Elsa, estallo la guerra con los países bajos. Aunque el deber de Anna era quedarse junto con Elsa, no podía concebir que ella presenciará algo tan cruel como lo era la guerra. Así que para protegerla, acabaría la guerra antes que llegara a ella.

Anna se acercó a la alcoba de Elsa, como tantas veces había hecho antes. Elsa que estaba leyendo, de un salto llegó a ella antes de que terminara de entrar, Anna sonrió, y acarició su cabellera con delicadeza.

-¿Por que no estas durmiendo?

-¿Que dijieron en la junta del concejo? - aunque aun era una niña, era sumamente inteligente.

-Que la princesa ya debería estar dormida.

Anna con delicadeza despojo de su ropa a Elsa, cambiando su vertido por un camisón de seda. La recostó en su cama, y sin poder evitarlo le asaltaron los recuerdos de los ocho años que pasó a su lado.

-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, estoy cansada.

-Mañana podemos ir con los caballos a el pueblo.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero mañana voy a salir de viaje. Para poder contarte muchas historias.

-No es necesario, a mí me gustan mucho tus cuentos.

Anna acarició su mejilla.

-Prometeme que serás feliz.

-¿Que?

-Solo hazlo, por favor.

-Esta bien, lo prometo.

Anna le dió un beso en la frente y espero a que se durmiera. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba profundamente dormida, volvió a hablar.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien. Si no vuelvo a poder estar contigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amó.

Anna con la mayor delicadeza que podía beso los labios de la tierna niña.

Abandono la alcoba, con paso rápido se dirigió a los establos de los caballeros, allí su padre la esperaba.

Sin decir nada le ayudo a poner la armadura de hierro, con el emblema de los Arendelle en el peto, se puso el casco, cargo su escudo y su espada. Subió a su caballo de guerra, un animal fuerte. Salió del castillo, donde los demás caballeros la esperaban.

Sin descanso y a galope se dirigio a la batalla. Esta fue sangrienta y sin misericordia, vio a sus compañeros de armas morir, durante días no olió más que sangre y putrefacción, comió y durmió entre cadáveres, su espada desde el primer día fue roja, cada que sentía que ya no podía más, que el cansancio la vencía, tenía una alucinación donde veía a Elsa entre cadáveres, y solo eso hacia falta para que se levantara una vez más. Un mes fue lo que duró la batalla. Un mes que permaneció aferrándose a el recuerdo de la niña que le robó el corazón.

Regreso junto con los pocos sobrevivientes, esperando que los recibieran con una que otra alabanza. Pero se dió cuenta que la guerra no sólo lastimo a los guerreros sino también a los que protegían.

El concejo se reunió temiendo que el pánico y la desconfianza en el gobierno, ocasionará una revuelta entre el pueblo.

Se discutió el tema durante horas, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de proceder. Hasta que Vigoo propuso, hacer a una de las familias que pertenecían al concejo el culpable del conflicto, haciéndola pasar como traidores, así demostrarían que el rey pese a todo ponía a su pueblo primero. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, menos uno de los cinco. Cuándo fue turno de ver cuál sería el que llevaría la carga de hacerlo, Vigoo y Anna no vacilaron para proponerse, a fin de cuentas era su deber.

A la mañana siguiente se hizo una asamblea en la plaza de la ciudad, afuera del castillo, durante la noche se puso la horca, a Anna se le dió la opción de retractarse, pero sabía que sería más efectivo que fueran dos los ahorcados para que en el futuro Elsa no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

Con un costal negro en la cabeza, grilletes en manos y pies, fue empujada a su destino, y ella camino sin vacilar. Arriba del atrio, el rey dió un discurso, sobre la traición hacia el pueblo, por ambos. Anna sintió múltiples rocas golpear su cuerpo. Solo paro cuando sintió la soga en su cuello. Su último pensamiento antes de no sentir el suelo en sus pies, fue Elsa.

Despertó desorientada, vio a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque oeste, aquel que era temido por los aldeanos y mercaderes, por ser un lugar peligroso, donde los valientes que se acercaban salían corriendo para preservar su vida, ella se recostó en el pasto, tratando de entender por qué no estaba muerta. Se revisó el cuerpo para hayar que tenía su espada y estaba vestida con una armadura bastante simple, sin emblemas pero de buena calidad, se pasó las manos por la cintura, amarrada al cinturón un pequeño saco de piel, lo desenredo del cinturón, por el sonido y el tacto podía decir que eran monedas, la vacío y encontró treinta monedas de plata.

Se quedó días pensando que debía de hacer, con el dinero que tenía sería sencillo llegar a otro reino y ahí tener una vida tranquila, o podía ser mercenaria, sus habilidades con la espada eran magníficas, lo suficiente como para que alguien la contratará. Sería sencillo, pero solo se puso de pie y vio que era inútil pensar en que debía de hacer. Por sobre los árboles veía el castillo en medio del fiordo. Tomo su espada y se las ingenio para talar unos cuantos árboles, como se daba a entender construyó una choza, lo suficiente solo para ella, aunque no lo supiera Elsa, seguirá velando por ella.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. En más de una ocasión, encontró entre el frondoso bosque, asesinos que buscaban la cabeza de Elsa, todos y cada uno acabaron de la misma manera. Ella no permitiría que se acercarán a Elsa.

Si sus cuentas no fallaban, faltaba un mes para que Elsa cumpliera los dieciocho años, cuando vio el barco de los reyes dejar puerto, sin saber por qué vio el barco hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, dos semanas después, entre murmullos se enteró de la trágica noticia de la muerte de los reyes, en un impulso llegó a los límites del pueblo, debía de estar junto con Elsa, no era mucho pero quería estar con ella, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar una sombra la tomo por atrás.

-Se que anhelas estar con ella, pero si intervienes ahora, no solo no podrás estar con ella, sino que le ocacionaras más dolor del que siente.

-Ella me necesita!

-Lo hace, pero no es el momento.

Anna volteó a ver quién es el que la había detenido, pero no encontró nada, solo la sensación de que debía hacer caso a la advertencia. Con mucha frustración fue de nueva cuenta al interior del bosque.

Elsa recibió la noticia de sus padres, y paso algo que nunca le había ocurrido, perdió el control, su cuarto se convirtió completamente en hielo, gritó, lloro, imploro, maldijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos golpeó el suelo, hasta que sus puños sangraron, no sentía nada, en un punto antes de desmayarse, vio como dos guardias destrozaron la puerta, junto con ellos Gerda entro a la alcoba.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con Gerda quien se veía que había envejecido de la noche a la mañana, se vio las manos cubiertas con vendas, solo eso basto para que le asaltaran los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Durante una semana no habló, no comió, solo durmió deseando que al despertar todo fuera un sueño. Cuando por fin, las lágrimas pararon ella se levantó de la cama, Gerda que en ningún momento la abandonó la abrazo temiendo perderla también a ella. Con pocas fuerzas se vistió de negro completamente, con pasos candados y sin voluntad, se dirigió a el risco de los reyes, el cementerio real, donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia por sus padres, escuchó las plegarias del arzobispo, gruñó internamente cuando le daban el pésame. Ellos que entendían de su pesar. Solo quería llorar, pero recordó las palabras que su padre cuando la consoló a la edad de ocho años, "Las lágrimas nunca han arreglado nada, solo estás lastimando la memoria de aquellos que se adelantaron, ellos lo que menos quisieran es verte llorar por ellos, saber que te están lastimando es lo que menos quisieran".

Solo permaneció en silencio frente a las dos tumbas de sus padres.

Cada segundo le dolía más estar ahí.

Cuando la ceremonia dió por concluida, los concejales la citaron en la sala de juntas.

Después de que cada uno le diera las palabras de consuelo, le dijieron que debía de tomar la corona y que durante la ceremonia de coronación viera en los invitados si alguien era de su gusto para desposarce. Ella no podía creer que en ese momento le hablaran sobre ello. Pero no dijo nada en contra.

Durante una semana se hicieron los preparativos para la coronación, durante esa semana, ella no podía controlar sus poderes, cada que tocaba algo, eso se cubria de hielo.

Durante la coronación logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente para tomar los votos. Cuando se trasladaron al palacio para la fiesta, logro ver entre los árboles del bosque una cabellera rojiza, apenas fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se pusiera frenético.

La fiesta estaba repleta de socios comerciales, de duques y de príncipes de distintos reinos, ella trataba con todo su ser controlarse, pero en un momento se vio rodeada por los príncipes que aclamaban su atención, solo fue un segundo en el que perdió el control, pero solo ese segundo basto para desatar la revuelta. Los príncipes la llamaron bruja, mientras que ordenaban a sus guardaespaldas protegerlos. Ella en su desesperación, corrió fuera del castillo. Oia los gritos de la gente, las órdenes de los príncipes que aclamaban su cabeza, el relinchar de los caballos que la perseguían.

Solo corrió al bosque, orando que lo que vio horas antes no fuera producto de su imaginación. Los caballos la seguían de cerca, sentía que su respiración le quemaba.

-Anna!

Callo de rodillas, vio como los caballeros la estaban alcanzando.

Elsa decidió que se defendería, alzo sus manos para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como una mano delicada la bajaba con cuidado, como si temiera romperla.

-No hace falta que ensucies tus manos.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse. Vio como un caballero con cabellera flameante la defendía.

Despertó con pereza, hacia años que no dormía así. Vio a su alrededor, estaba en lo que creía era una cabaña, quiso moverse pero algo la tenía cautiva, como pudo se giro a un costado, para encontrar una maraña de cabellos rojizos.

Quito un par de mechones del rostro, temiendo que no fuera ella. Pero solo basto un vistazo para que su miedo fuera reemplazado con una hermosa sensación en el estómago, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado lo mismo. Así que quiso asegurarse que no fuera otro sueño. Se pellizco su brazo, al sentir el ardor, alzó la mirada. Si estaba pasando, que le diría cuando despertara, quería saber qué había pasado con ella esos diez años, por qué nunca regreso. Pero sobre todo quería asegurarse que no volviera a dejarla.

Se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus brazos, por primera vez en dos semanas, se sentía tranquila, se sentía protegida.

Anna despertó, como de costumbre aún con sueño, cuando trato de estirar sus brazos, Elsa clamo uno como suyo, trato de liberarse con cuidado, no queriendo despertarla, el día anterior había sido pesado para ella, quería que descansará. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, su brazo estaba cautivo, sin esperanzas de rescate. Y sin más que hacer vio a Elsa, la estudio como si la noche anterior no la hubiera visto hasta quedarse dormida. Sin duda alguna era hermosa.

Elsa abrió nuevamente los ojos encontrándose con los ojos jade de Anna, fue como si el mundo perdiera relevancia, en ese momento, solo era ella y Anna, no supieron, ni les intereso, cuanto tiempo estuvieron viéndose. Elsa solo fue conciente de su entorno cuando el calor empezó a ser sofocante.

Se separó con mucho pesar de Anna.

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que, que?

-¿Por que me dejaste?

Anna acarició su mejilla como cuando niña, en verdad se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Anna le contó todo lo que había pasado, entre lágrimas y disculpas le contó su historia. Le dijo que no hubo día en que no pensara en ella.

Elsa, por su parte también le contó cómo había sido su vida durante los diez años de ausencia. Le reclamó las veces que le creyó muerta, las veces que la necesito.

En un momento de la plática, empezaron a conocerse una vez más.

Elsa fue la primera en saberlo, ella era con quería pasar el resto de sus días, ya no era una niña. Ya sabía que era ese sentir que la aquejó durante años.

Y no lo resistió, beso sus labios con fervor, entregándose completamente a ella. Sin preocupaciones se entregaron la una a la otra, se amaron durante todo el día, y toda la noche, la luna esa noche sintió celos de tanta pasión y tanto amor, siendo la única testigo.

Cuando despertaron, Anna fue la encargada de preparar el desayuno, sabiendo que sus caderas estaban siendo vigiladas por una hermosa mirada zafiro. Después de desayunar, hablaron de lo que harían, Elsa pese a todo, amaba Arendelle, pero se reusaba a apartarse nuevamente de Anna, y Anna amaba la pasión de los ojos de Elsa cuando hablaba del reino.

Decidieron regresar al castillo, Elsa era la reina con poderes o sin ellos, amando a una mujer o a un hombre, seguía siendo la soberana.

Así que se vistieron nuevamente, y Elsa se dió el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo de Anna, usaba pantalones de piel que se amoldaban a sus esculturales piernas, y sintió su sangre hervir cuando pensó en que otros la verían, la tomo de las caderas pegandola a ella.

-Eres mía, solo cuando estés conmigo usarás pantalones.

Dijo masajeando su trasero con fervor, tratando de dejar su marca sobre el. Anna, que vio su inquietud, solo le dió un beso. Tratando de que con ello se calmaran sus temores no dichos.

Ambas regresaron al castillo tomadas de las manos, vieron como captaban miradas entre el pueblo, Elsa, quien estaba preparada para recibir miradas de temor, se sorprendió cuando solo las miraban con curiosidad. Un vistazo al puerto le dijo que la mayoría de los invitados habían abandonado el reino en su ausencia.

Llegaron al castillo, y antes que pudieran decir o hacer algo, fueron guiadas a la sala de juntas.

Al llegar, está ya estaba ocupada, por los cinco concejales, el Arzobispo Fran, un hombre viejo con arrugas en el rostro, con semblante serio, Sir Kristoff encargado del ejército imperial, era un hombre grande, rubio y con una cara amigable, Sir Axe, quien era el encargado de las negociaciones con los extranjeros, era un hombre castaño, quien podía convencer a cualquier con solo hablar con el, Sir Gerd era el encargado de que las leyes se cumplieran, según los estatutos, con barba blanca y larga cubria la mayoría de su rostro, y por último Sir Azrael el y Sir Gerd, eran los más grandes de los concejales, pero Sir Azrael, tenía cabello negro y mirada profunda, rara vez hablaba durante las reuniones.

Elsa se sento en la cabecera de la mesa y se preparó para la discusión.

-He elegido a mi pareja. - con su mano señaló a Anna y los tres concejales mas jóvenes se sorprendieron. - Y espero no haya objeciones.

-¿¡Cómo puede hacer una abominación así?! - grasno el Arzobispo. - ¡Esto es pecado a los ojos de Dios!

Se escuchó una risa sarcástica, y el Arzobispo volteó su mirada hacia Azrael.

-¿Se burla de mi, Sir Azrael?

-Por supuesto que si. - dijo sentándose recto en su silla. - Le recomiendo que guarde silencio, la reina a hablado.

-No voy a callar está abominación.

-¿Alguien está de acuerdo con el?

Sir Axe levantó su mano. - Esto es mal visto en otros reinos y con el espectáculo que se dió durante la ceremonia de coronación, nuestra reputación no está en nuestra mejor condicion.

Azrael volteó su mirada hacia Elsa. - ¿Esto es lo que quiere mi señora?

-Anna es a quién amo.

Azrael se levantó de su silla rodeó la mesa y en un rincón de la sala tomo un costal que estaba cubierto de sangre. Y dejó caer el contenido en la mesa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con el hábito de monje católico. Tomo un pedazo de papel de entre el hábito, y la dejo enfrente del Arzobispo.

-Leala por favor.

El arzobispo empezó a sudar y a temblar frenéticamente.

-No sé que es esto.

-Leala.

-Esto es un ultraje!

Sir Kristoff tomo el pedazo de papel y solo basto una mirada para saber de qué se trataba. Sin pensarlo tomo su espada y con un simple movimiento corto la cabeza de hombre.

-Maldito traidor. - escupió sobre su cadáver.

A Elsa solo eso le bastó para saber que había sido todo lo ocurrido. El arzobispo había enviado una carta acusándola de bruja.

-Sobre nuestra reputación, tengo entendido que la mayoría de los reinos con quiénes tenemos tratados, tienen deudas con nosotros, así que no importa realmente lo que piensen sobre la relación de la reina. - dijo viendo a Sir Axe, quien solo se encogió de hombros. - Sir Gerd, tiene algo que decir.

-Las leyes no prohíben la unión de dos mujeres, la reina es libre de elegir con quién compartirá su vida, pero ahora tenemos el problema del clero, aunque creo que puede esperar.

-Si eso es todo, yo me retiró.

Kristoff hizo una reverencia a la reina Elsa y abandono el lugar, seguido de Sir Axe y Sir Gerd.

Elsa y Anna vieron a Azrael, que permaneció en la sala, viéndolas con detenimiento.

-Quiero casarme con ella.

Azrael sonrió con simpatía y volteó a ver a Anna.- ¿Y usted?

-No hay nada que quiera más que estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad.

-Siganme.

Ambas lo siguieron, salieron del castillo adentrándose en el bosque. Caminaron durante horas. Llegando a un claro donde había un esqueleto vestido con una túnica, figurando a la muerte, a un lado una choza con vestidos, ambas se cambiaron por unos vestidos blancos, hermosos a la vista.

-Lo único que puedo hacer unirlas en matrimonio a los ojos de la muerte, pero si ella las une nada ni nadie las podrá separar, ni siquiera ella. ¿Están seguras?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

La ceremonia fue simple.

-Elsa de Arendelle, tomas a Anna Sigurd, como legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla aún después de la muerte.

-Acepto.

-Anna Sigurd, tomas a Elsa de Arendelle, como legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla aún después de la muerte.

-Acepto.

\--Lo que une la muerte que no lo separé nadie, ante sus ojos son la una para la otra, por todo lo que queda de eternidad. Pueden besar a la novia.

Un con casto beso unieron sus almas más allá de la muerte. Solo para unirse una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. Y en ninguna de arrepintieron de su decisión. Aunque claro esa es otra historia.

Espero les allá gustado.


End file.
